Talk:Hybrid
Michael's Hunger Shouldn't it be noted that Michael had a Hunger for Blood in Underworld Evolution? Near the beginning of the movie, he was having a Hunger for Blood and nearly killed a group of Police Officers. So techniquelly the Hybrids do have a Weakness, well atleast Michael did. Same goes for Marcus when he was burned by the sun while chasing Selene and Michael for one of the parts to the Key to Williams Tomb. Which Marcus did burn in the sun because you could literally see him burning in it. 11:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC)AlessiaGallant Yes, I think that can be included under Weakness. Personally I always thought it would be neat if both Hybrids were superficially singed by sunlight when in their 'creature forms' but immune in their human forms. But Marcus never knew that, so he hid in his creature form. But that's just me. 11:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade :It's not proven (at least not by the movie) whether Michael needs blood to exist or not. We know he was hungry, but that could easily be his body telling him he needs to eat food, seeing as he's been doing that his entire life. Selene does tell him he needs blood to survive, but she also admits she doesn't know anything about Hybrids, so it follows that she could be wrong. The only time we see Michael need blood is after being shot by the police officers, and that wouldn't count as a weakness. The book may say more, but I don't see any evidence that Michael needs blood in the movie itself. I'll comment on Marcus' alleged weakness on his talk page. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 14:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Michael couldn't eat food at all. When he did, he puked it out and went into a Frenzy before noticing himself in a Mirror. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wg4Kf7XBBzU Watch that, its around 4:14 and at 7:37, his hunger is is relieved at 7:34 by drinking blood. So he does have a Hunger for Blood but can't Digest Solid Foods. AlessiaGallant 18:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Whether Michael can eat food or not isn't up for debate, we all know he can't. He went into a frenzy because he got sick and was being attacked by police officers, not necessarily because he wanted blood. When Selene feeds him, it's because he was shot multiple times and would die from his injuries (the same as giving a human a blood IV if they've lost a lot of blood). There's still no proof that he has to have blood while uninjured to survive. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 21:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's most likely he can't eat food but it's not inconceivable immortals can only digest natural food like raw meat, things like additives in modern food cause their superhuman immune system to expel it (like I am with peanuts). Personally I think it would be an excellent nod to garlic lore, humans learning to cook to identify the 'monsters'. But that's just me.Matt shade 00:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Matt Shade :: ::Well wouldn't that be considered a weakness? Incapable of consuming Solid Foods and when its attempted, they go into a complete frenzy? And actually he did want blood if you seen the part where he was about to bite the Officers neck to drain blood like a Vampire. AlessiaGallant 17:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, the inability to eat human foods would indeed count as a weakness. As for the fight with the officer, he did not lunge at his neck. He jumped on him, then turned his head towards the door and looked at all the people running, before looking at himself in the mirror. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 18:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I think you should re-watch that part because he did lunch at his neck. Right at 5:33. He lunged at his neck but stopped. Re-watch the scene again, because he was about to bite his neck but stopped when he heard the womans scream. Then he turned around and looked at everyone running away. AlessiaGallant 07:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did rewatch the scene when you first suggested he tried to bite him. He didn't lunge at his neck, just turned suddenly towards the door. Michael makes only one fluid head movement when he jerks his head up from the impact of knocking down the cop to look at the people fleeing the bar. His movements are jerky, yes, but they're still just one fluid movement, which they wouldn't be if he was lunging at him. That doesn't mean Michael doesn't need blood to survive, just that I don't see that he was lunging at the cop. Since I can't see how the movie itself proves he needed blood, but it makes sense to me that he would, I'm gonna have to dig out the book. Finding it in my mess of a place should be fun. :P [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 11:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::Michael came down on the Cops Neck while pinning him to the Table, you can see his Mouth Opening and Coming down on the Officers Neck. >.> But before he bit the Officer, the Woman Screamed and he quickly turned his Head >.> I'm Not Blind >.> And just because he doesn't need the blood doesn't mean he doesn't Hunger for it. AlessiaGallant 19:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't see where it looked like he was lunging at his neck, is what I'm saying, just a jerky turn from the time he hits the table to the door. That's why I'm searching for the book, to see what it has to say. It's possible it's just Scott underacting a lunge and not making it obvious enough (Scott Speedman with bad acting? Noooooo.... :P) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 21:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I thought it wasn't really about blood but more about the need for ''fresh meat. Though that might not technically be a necessity so much as the blood/flesh keeps him at the top of his game. Squall L. 08:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Other weaknesses? Another user mentioned that you really can see Markus burning in the Sun. So do Hybrids have the weaknesses of both species or just the weakness of whatever species they were to begin with? I know Selene wasn't hurt by the Sun, but that may've been because Markus was killed and thus the part of her that was a vampire "died" along with him; or it could just be another benefit of drinking the original Immortal blood. Squall L. 08:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Squall L. Hybrid categorization Right now, we categorize hybrids like this: * Lycan-Vampire Hybrid * Neutral Hybrid * Vampire-Lycan Hybrid * Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid * Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid I think we could also do this: * Lycan/Vampire Hybrids ** Lycan-dominant (Michael Corvin) ** Neutral (Sonja’s baby) ** Vampire-dominant (Marcus) * Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid * Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid I mention this only because for a while before today, neutral and Vampire-Lycan Hybrids were listed as subtypes of Lycan-Vampire Hybrids, which doesn’t seem right to me. —yellowantphil (talk) 01:14, October 10, 2016 (UTC)